


A Rush at the Beginning

by goldsteps



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldsteps/pseuds/goldsteps
Summary: It's Dan's last day in Manchester, and Phil takes him on the Manchester Eye.





	A Rush at the Beginning

It's their last day together and Dan's convinced he's never been happier in his entire life than he has been in the last week he's spent with Phil. He doesn't want to leave. He isn't ready to return to the dullness of his own bedroom, where he'd have nothing better to do than stare at his blank walls and think about his future. God, he wishes he could stay in Manchester forever. Unfortunately, he leaves tomorrow morning.

Earlier in the week, Phil promised Dan he'd take him on the Manchester Eye. He kept his promise. So now, here they are, in the air. Their eyes are glued to the sky, but their legs are pressed together and it's all Dan can think about. His eyes drift to Phil's lap, where his hands rest. He desperately wants to reach out and hold one of them but he's too nervous, and there's something about their closeness that's making him feel warmer than he should, considering it's almost the end of October.

He ignores the heat wave taking place in his body and focuses on the sunset instead. The colors mix like watercolors in the sky. Pink blends with blue to form purple and the three come together to join orange in the end. He finds it breathtaking, but it doesn't compare to the view in Phil's eyes. They're blue with splashes of yellow and green, and every time he looks into them he feels as if he's getting lost in tiny oceans.

 _You could go swimming in those eyes_ , he thinks to himself.

"The view is amazing." It's the first thing Phil says since they've gotten on the ride.

"Yeah," Dan agrees, looking back at the sky.

They're not talking about the same view.

It hasn't even been two minutes and Dan's already staring again. This time Phil notices. His blue eyes soften and he smiles. Part of his fringe falls in his face and Dan feels the urge to brush it out of his eyes for no reason other than to be able see them again, so he does. When he does this, Phil's smile grows wider.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," Phil says shortly after Dan's hand returns his to his side. "You've been quiet this whole time, which is weird since you haven't been able to close your mouth since you've stepped off the train-"

" _Shut_ up!" Dan stifles a laugh as he playfully shoves him.

Phil chuckles, shoving him back, "No, but really... What's on your mind?"

You, he wants to say. You, you, you. He wants to shout it. But instead, he settles with "everything."

"It's finally hitting me that everything that's happened this week is real," he tells him. "Three months ago, all of this would've seemed unrealistic, but now I'm here with you on the Manchester Eye, and it feels like nothing else matters. I just don't want this to end."

"I don't want this to end either," Phil tells him.

This time Phil's eyes are the ones to drift to Dan's hands, but he actually makes a reach for one of them. Dan feels his neck grow warm as Phil's left hand slips into his own, and that warmth travels all the way up to his cheeks. He's so nervous. He has been this whole time, but now he's sure Phil can tell.

They sit there for a moment, hand in hand, and Dan can't help but wonder if Phil feels the same way. If his heart races whenever Dan looks at him, if the rest of his body grows warm at the feeling of Dan's touch, if being together makes him feel on top of the world. Because that's how Dan's felt this entire week and he's dying to know - is Phil falling in love with him as well?

He's too afraid to ask, too afraid of an answer. Instead, he finds himself turning slightly towards Phil, and it feels almost impossible to control his hand as it slips from Phil's and makes its way up to cup his cheek. The next thing he knows, he's leaning in, his eyes are closing, and it feels as if his heart is ten seconds away from jumping out of his chest. But then he's does it.

He's kisses him.

It's quick and he's hesitant. He's almost afraid to open his eyes afterwards, but before he can even consider reopening them, Phil's kissing him back. Phil's lips are tender but heavy on his own, and Dan's returning each kiss eagerly. Phil moves his hands up to cup his cheeks and Dan's arms make their way around Phil's neck. The feeling of Phil's gentle lips and the soft caresses of Phil's fingers cause his stomach to do backflips. He's convinced his alarm clock is going to go off at any moment, signalling that it's time to wake up from this beautiful dream, but that never happens.

They go on, and on, and on, occasionally pulling apart to breathe. Dan's surprised he still knows how to breathe. Or think. Or feel. His arms are wrapped around him so tightly, almost as if he thinks he'll end up floating away if he lets go, so he doesn't. Eventually, ride slows down. They feel themselves being slowly brought towards the ground, and they take this moment to pull away.

Phil rests his head on Dan's shoulders then reaches for Dan's hand and entwine their fingers. "That was nice," he says, smiling up at him.

Dan nods, unable to contain his joy. "Yeah," he replies, but that's all he's able to get out.

He lets out a content sigh before throwing his head back. It's then he realizes that the sun has set, and the sky was no longer filled with orange, pink, and purple. The bright colors faded and were replaced by dark blue. Crazy how something so beautiful can end so soon.

The wheel comes to a full stop and they get off, still hand in hand. Dan looks around and sees all the people he didn't notice before. He wonders if they can hear his heartbeat, if they can tell he's in love. He wants to shout it, he wants everyone to know. Instead he just grips Phil's hand tighter, hoping that if he holds on long enough, he'll never have to let go.


End file.
